


strawberries

by melondrops (daybreakfiction)



Series: pieces of us [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, and he watches his papa fall in love, idk what else to tag tbh, lowkey open ending, pov switches between xiaojun and kun, the yuwin and noren are very background, xiaojun hendery and yangyang are triplets, xiaojun is a papa's boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daybreakfiction/pseuds/melondrops
Summary: “What about you, Johnny? Have you ever thought about having children?” Kun found himself asking, feeling genuinely curious. It was clear that Johnny was good with children, but there were still people that preferred not to have them. Johnny could have been one of those people.Johnny shrugged, “I mean, I never thought about it that much, since I’ve been busy with football. I think I would want to have three kids though.”Kun smiled at Johnny’s answer, nodding his head. Three children were definitely enough for him.





	strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> i highly recommend reading the [main fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667276/chapters/44269696) for this series, since it may be hard to understand unless you read that. 
> 
> if you don't want to read it, thats all good! here's a recap.  
> \- kun's adopted triplets are xiaojun, hendery, and yangyang. they used to live in singapore but after some family issues they had to move to china. sicheng and yuta are married, but sicheng was disowned and now lives in japan.  
> \- main fic has two possible endings, this particular fic takes place in the ending in which renjun chooses to stay with his family, which meant he left korea and jeno. as per in the main fic, he did come back to jeno.  
> \- in the other ending of the fic, kun does end up with someone else. johnkun only happens in the "bad" ending.  
> \- the title is literally just what i was eating when i started writing this fic, pls dont mind it that much
> 
> and here's my first johnkun fic! probably not gonna be my last tho :^)  
> also i dont have a beta but im gonna edit this eventually

Xiaojun’s first memory was what defined his entire life. 

He was in water and his father, along with one of his brothers, were trying to get him out. 

He was around four years old when this happened and it was really just a freak accident.  His father had brought Xiaojun and his two other brothers with him to a meeting at a fancy hotel and after the meeting was finished, they had all went to visit the pool for a quick swim.  

Swimming with four-year-old triplets was a handful for his father, but Xiaojun and his brothers were typically well-behaved. They were all wearing their life vests and had floaties wrapped around their arms, but at four years old, they could only stay at the shallow end.  

Xiaojun slipped on the wet ground and somehow fell into the deep end of the pool. 

He had heard his youngest brother, Yangyang, screaming and crying as his other brother, Hendery was somehow trying to reach for him. Xiaojun struggled in the water, not used to the feeling of water surrounding him like this.  

He could feel his father and brother grab him, but he soon blacked out. When he awakened, he saw that he was in a white room on a bed, there are a few things hooked up to him. On his right, he saw his father asleep in the chair and on his left, he saw his two other brothers sharing the couch as they also slept. 

From that moment on, Xiaojun was labeled the sickly child as he never fully recovered from the near drowning accident. His lungs are permanently weak and he was forced to visit the hospital every month for a physical check-up to be sure his lungs are working properly. 

He no longer felt like a triplet, but his brothers did their best to include them in everything they do. When they played games together, Hendery and Yangyang had a tendency to take it easy on Xiaojun. They learned from an early age that Xiaojun wasn’t as healthy as they were. 

“Xiaojun, you’re spacing out again.” 

The ten-year-old blinked, hearing one of his brothers calling out to him. On his left, Hendery is staring at him with wide eyes, as if he was trying to read the oldest triplet’s mind. 

“Leave him alone, Hendery.” This father scolded, not looking up from his laptop. The triplets and their father were on their way to Japan, to visit their Uncle Sicheng and Uncle Yuta. They were seated in a row of three by the window and their father was seated across the aisle. 

“I didn’t do anything!” Hendery whined, leaning back in his seat.  

Their father just hummed, which was his verbal warning that Hendery wasn’t allowed to complain about anything. They had about an hour left on their flight to Japan and the triplets were starting to get rowdy after being stuck in their seats for two hours. This was going to be their first visit to Japan, so they were excited for it. It had also been five years since they had seen their Uncle Sicheng, which meant it was going to be a fun reunion.  

Their Uncle Sicheng and Uncle Yuta were going to get married, which initially confused the triplets, however they were then told by their father that when their Uncles first got married, they did not have a ceremony. Now, on their fifth anniversary, they were going to have an official ceremony and they had invited the entire family over to Japan.  

“Why was Great Aunt so upset when she found out we were going to Japan?” Yangyang asked, staring out of the window.  

Their father hesitated for a moment before answering, “That’s something that only the adults have to worry about. Don’t mind it.” 

Yangyang pouted at the answer, obviously not pleased by it at all. He pressed his face up against the glass of the window, very occupied with staring at what the Earth looked like from above. He was easily amused by things like this. His teddy bear, now old and worn, was seated on his lap with him. Despite everyone’s efforts to keep that away from him, he still somehow got it back. No one was sure when he would outgrow his security item.  

The last hour of the flight went by quickly mainly because Xiaojun and Hendery busied themselves with watching the inflight movie on the screen. They were seated in first class, thanks to their father and his wealth. 

“Okay, once we are off the plane we have to go get the luggage. The airport might be busy, so I want you guys to hold hands to stay together while following me.” Their father said once the plane had landed. They were still waiting to pull up to their gate at the airport, but their father was already standing in the aisle to be closer to the triplets. 

“I don’t want to hold Hendery’s hand! He doesn’t wash them!” Yangyang said, a bit louder than he probably intended, which caused the people sitting in the row behind them to stare. Hendery reached over Xiaojun to pinch his younger brother, but was unable to reach him when the oldest pushed him back to his seat. 

Xiaojun sighed and stared up at their father, who just smiled and reached over to gently pat his head. He leaned into the touch, feeling himself calm down at the act of affection. His brothers could be a handful sometimes, but his father was always there to handle anything and everything. Xiaojun wasn’t sure what he would do without his father. 

 

- 

 

Kun glanced behind him, making sure his triplets were still in sight as he waited for the luggage at the luggage claim. After getting off of the plane, they had made their way to the claim and were lucky enough to find a bench to sit on. Kun preferred to have the triplets out of the way as people got their luggage, just because he was worried that they would get accidentally hurt if they weren’t paying attention to their surroundings.  

Packing for the triplets was a bit harder now, so they had to use two luggages instead of just one. Kun got away with dressing them the same when they were infants and small children, but now they had their own preferences and wouldn’t wear the same clothes.  

Luckily for Kun, the ceremony wasn’t until the day after tomorrow, so he still had a few days before the boys would have to be wearing suits. They weren’t very fond of their suits at all. 

“Kun, is that you?” The Chinese man turned when he heard his name being called in English. He had told Sicheng and Yuta that he was going to be taking a taxi to their home, mainly because he was sure there wasn’t enough room in their car, so he was sure it wasn’t them.  

Behind him was Johnny, the Korean football player that was friends with Yuta.  He looked the same as he did five years ago when they had met in China. The only difference was that his hair had grown a bit longer and it was now dark brown. He was wearing casual clothes, a lot different compared to his normal football attire. 

“Oh, Johnny! I had no idea you were arriving the same day I was.” Kun said, speaking slowly in Korean. He had decided to learn the language after what had happened five years ago, mainly because he was going to have to work with Korean businessmen after taking over part of his Great Aunt’s assets. He wasn’t fluent yet, since he could only practice while at work, but he knew enough to have a conversation with people. 

Johnny’s eyes widened, “You can speak Korean now too? I should start to learn Mandarin then.”  

Kun just laughed before peeking over Johnny’s shoulder to spot his children. Johnny followed his gaze and turned around, immediately spotting the triplets, “They’ve grown so much...” 

“I know. Now they’re ten years old and refuse to take a bath unless I throw them into the bathroom.” Kun sighed, returning his attention back to the luggage claim. Johnny only had a backpack with him, so Kun assumed he was also waiting for his luggage.  

“I’m sure they’re growing up just fine. They must be excited to see Sicheng and Yuta.” Johnny replied, staring at the claim as it continued to turn. 

“They were a bit confused about everything, but they’re looking forward to this family reunion. Who else is going to be at the ceremony?” Kun asked, watching as a familiar bag started to make its way over to where they were standing.  

“Sicheng and Yuta really just have the same friends. So you’ll be seeing Taeyong, Doyoung, and Jaehyun at the ceremony. Is your younger cousin coming too, Renjun?” Johnny said, looking over to the shorter man. 

“I think Renjun and Jeno are already here? Sicheng mentioned something but I can’t quite remember what he said...” Kun said, trailing off as his luggage was approaching. He stepped forward to grab the handle of the luggage and surprisingly, Johnny reached out as well. They were able to pick up the luggage easily and Kun couldn’t help but think he was lucky Johnny was there to help him. It would have been embarrassing if he was unable to get the luggage by himself, especially if his children saw him. 

Johnny rocked back and forth on his feet, still waiting for his luggage, “Are you staying at a hotel? Or are you staying with Sicheng and Yuta?” 

“The boys and I will be staying at the hotel where the ceremony will be at, mainly because I don’t want to overcrowd Sicheng and Yuta.” Kun explained as he saw his other luggage nearing them. Johnny seemed to have figured out which one Kun was staring at because he reached out to help Kun retrieve it as well. Kun now had both of his luggages, but he waited for Johnny to get his as well, to be polite. 

“I’m staying at the same hotel! I was reading about it and the hotel has a nice pool, so you should bring your kids to that if they like to swim.” Johnny mentioned, not noticing the way Kun momentarily faltered as he talked about the pool. 

Instinctively, Kun glanced back to where the triplets were sitting. Xiaojun and Yangyang were busy talking amongst themselves and Hendery, who was seated between them, was just staring back at him. 

As Kun kept an eye on his children, Johnny was able to get his luggage. Kun apologized, saying that he wanted to help him too because Johnny had helped him, but Johnny just laughed and said not to worry about it. 

“Are you going to Sicheng’s now? Or to the hotel?” Johnny asked as they walked back towards the triplets. 

“We’re going to the hotel first. Sicheng and Yuta aren’t expecting us until tomorrow morning.” Kun replied, smiling as he got closer to the triplets. 

“Boys, this is Johnny. You guys met five years ago when your Uncle Sicheng had his last performance. He’s Korean, but you can speak English to him.” Kun said to the triplets, switching back to Mandarin to explain to them. The triplets all stared at Johnny, probably trying to see if they could recognize him. Kun was thankful for his decision to send his children to an international school in China, where they were able to learn English. They knew a bit, growing up, but now they were close to being as fluent as he was. 

“You’re tall.” Yangyang said as he stood up to stare at the football player. Out of the three of them, he was the best at English.  

Johnny just smiled, squatting down a bit to match Yangyang’s height, “Thanks. You’re Yangyang, right? I remember that teddy bear of yours.”  

Kun blinked, surprised that Johnny had remembered Yangyang’s name. When they had first met, they didn’t speak much to each other because of the language barrier and he was sure his children probably were too shy to talk to him back then.  

“Yeah, I’m Yangyang. Do you know his name?” Yangyang said, pointing at Xiaojun, who stood up from his seat to look up at Johnny as well. 

“Hmmm, Xiaojun?” Johnny guessed, chuckling softly at the way Xiaojun’s eyes light up at the correct answer.  

“And then this means that this is Hendery.” Johnny said, turning to smile at the other triplet, who nodded at him. 

“You’re cool!” Yangyang cheered, jumping up and down. Kun placed his hand on top of Yangyang’s head, stopping him from jumping. 

“I just have good memory. I swear I’m not creepy.” Johnny said as he stood back up to face Kun. 

“Did you want to just come with us in a taxi to the hotel? Unless you were going to visit Sicheng and Yuta first.” Kun asked, speaking Korean. The triplets all stared at him, not familiar with the language they were hearing. 

“Is it alright if we share a taxi? I wasn’t planning on seeing them until tomorrow either.” Johnny said, looking back and forth between the triplets and Kun, who explained to his children that Johnny was going to be coming with them to the hotel. Yangyang cheered again before latching himself onto Johnny’s arm, chattering away in English to the taller man. Xiaojun and Hendery stayed next to their father, holding onto the two luggages he was dragging behind them. 

It was fairly easy to get a taxi outside of the arrivals area. Kun knew enough Japanese to explain to the taxi driver where the hotel was, and they were soon on their way. Kun sat in the front passenger seat, since he was the only one that could speak Japanese. Johnny and Yangyang were seated in the middle row and Xiaojun was sitting with Hendery in the last row.  

Kun was somewhat thankful that he had run into Johnny, even though he did not know him that well. When they had initially met, Kun was too wrapped up in his family’s ordeals to properly meet and befriend Sicheng’s friends, but Johnny seemed to be very friendly and nice. 

He was also good with the triplets, which made Kun very happy.  

Hopefully he would be able to learn more about Johnny during this trip. 

 

- 

 

Xiaojun stared at the man sitting across from him at the table. He and his father were speaking in another language, one that was unfamiliar to Xiaojun, so he was unable to understand anything they were saying. His brothers were too busy eating to notice what was happening.  

After sharing the taxi to get to the hotel, his father had invited the man, Johnny, to have dinner with them as well. They were eating at the restaurant of the hotel since it was the closest option. Xiaojun was seated next to his father, while Yangyang chose to stick by Johnny. Hendery, on the other hand, was seated at the head of the table.  

Johnny seemed really friendly and nice, but there was something about him that made Xiaojun feel a bit cautious around him. His father seemed to like him though. Xiaojun could normally read his father like an open book, however at the moment there was a strange look in his father’s eyes. It was an emotion that Xiaojun was unfamiliar with. His smile seemed different too. 

“Xiaojun, are you alright?” His father must have felt him staring at him, because he had stopped mid-sentence in the middle of a conversation with Johnny to face Xiaojun instead. 

“Yes, papa.” Xiaojun replied, putting on a smile on his face. Kun stared at him for a moment longer before returning to his conversation with Johnny.  

From under the table, Xiaojun felt someone kick his ankle. He glared forward, knowing already that is was Yangyang that had kicked him. Yangyang tilted his head in the direction of the bathroom, giving Xiaojun a signal to come with him. Hendery was watching as well and he stood up from his seat to announce, “I have to pee!”  

Their father sighed and was about to stand up, but Xiaojun tugged on his hand to keep him seated instead. 

“We’ll all go together. I saw where the restroom was when we came in.” The oldest triplet said, looking up at their father, who then nodded. He warned them to be careful and reminded them to speak English if they needed help looking for the restroom.  

The triplets formed a line with Xiaojun in the front, leading the way to the restroom. He really did know where the restroom was, so they were able to get there without any problems. Once inside, they all looked around to see if there was anyone else around, but luckily, they were alone.  

“Does papa seem any different to you guys?” Xiaojun started off, thinking back to the strange look on his father’s face. 

Hendery thought for a moment before nodding, “He’s speaking that other language but something about the way he’s talking is weird.”  

“He looks happy...That’s not a bad thing, is it?” Yangyang asked, scratching the back of his head. 

“It’s not bad, but something is different.” Xiaojun said, crossing his arms, still trying to figure out what exactly was happening with his father.  

“Do you think it has something to do with Johnny? They’ve been busy talking to each other during dinner. I don’t think papa even looked at anyone else yet.” Yangyang suggested, bringing up the man they had left their father with at the dinner table. 

Xiaojun paused, “Maybe? We should head back before papa starts to look for us though.”  

The triplets then ended up leaving the restroom, but not before Hendery washed his hands. The middle triplet then wiped his hands on Yangyang’s shirt, making the youngest whine. Xiaojun had to walk between them as they made their way back to the table to make sure that the two wouldn’t start fighting in the middle of the restaurant. 

When they returned to the table, their father was seated alone and Johnny was gone. 

“Where did he go?” Yangyang pouted, sitting back down in his seat. 

Their father just tilted his head, “He said he was going to the bathroom. You didn’t see him?” 

The triplets then all shook their head at the same time, but a few moments later, they saw that Johnny was making his way back to the table. Their father started to speak to him again and the triplets watched as Johnny’s face suddenly turned red as he stumbled over his words. Again, they couldn’t understand the language that he was speaking, so they had no idea what he was saying. 

Their father smiled at whatever Johnny had said and bowed his head before turning to the triplets, “Say thank you to Johnny for paying for dinner for us.” 

“Thank you!” The triplets chimed, knowing that they had to be polite. Johnny just nodded his head, saying it wasn’t a big deal and that it was the least he could do since they had shared the taxi.  

After they were finished with dinner, Yangyang had started to get sleepy so he asked if their father could carry him on his back. Just as their father was about to say no, Johnny had squatted down and offered his back to Yangyang, who automatically climbed on. Their father said something to Johnny, who just laughed and continued to carry Yangyang. 

“The world is so different when you’re tall!” Yangyang said from his spot on Johnny’s back. 

“I’m sorry for being short.” Their father replied in fast Mandarin, making the triplets laugh. 

Their hotel rooms were on different floors, with Johnny being on the floor above their own. So once in the elevator, Johnny carefully set Yangyang down before the elevator started to ascend. They were on the fourth floor and Johnny was on the fifth. 

“We’ll see Johnny tomorrow, so say goodnight.” Their father prompted once the elevator door opened on their floor.  

The triplets waved and said goodnight, and their father said one last thing to Johnny before the elevator door closed. Xiaojun couldn’t help but wonder what he had said. 

“Can we learn the language that you’re speaking when you’re talking to Johnny?” Yangyang asked as their father unlocked the hotel room with the key. They had already placed their things inside and had already claimed what beds they were going to be sleeping in. Kun and Xiaojun would share a bed and in the other bed would be Hendery and Yangyang.  

“Yeah, you can take lessons back home. Your Uncle Renjun can teach you as well, since he’s better at speaking Korean than I am.” Their father replied before telling them that they all had to take a shower before going to bed.  

They always took their showers in age order, so Xiaojun quickly washed up, followed by Hendery, then Yangyang. Within an hour, the triplets were all bathed and ready for bed, however their father was still dressed in his regular clothes.  

“Aren’t you going to change, papa?” Hendery asked from his spot on the bed. Yangyang was nearly asleep, but he always had a hard time sleeping unless he heard his father’s voice sing to them. 

“Not yet. Let’s get you boys to bed first.” Their father said, sitting on the edge of the bed that Hendery and Yangyang were in. Xiaojun rolled over from his spot on his bed to watch as his father started to sing a lullaby to them. Their father had a very nice voice and had always used it to sing them to sleep every night. Even if he was away for business and the triplets were left with a nanny or one of their relatives, their father would call to make sure he would be able to sing them to sleep. 

The lullaby was familiar and even though Xiaojun and his brothers were already ten-years-old, they were still children that needed help falling asleep and their father was already ready to help them, no matter what.  As the song continued, Xiaojun could see his younger brothers slowly starting to succumb to sleep. 

Near the end of the lullaby, Xiaojun found his eyes finally closing as he also fell asleep. 

He dreamt of water, but this time he wasn’t drowning in it. 

 

- 

 

Kun stared at his children, watching as the slept soundly in the beds of their hotel room. It was nearly  eleven o’clock in the evening and he was exhausted, but during dinner, Johnny had invited him to the bar of the hotel to chat for a bit, to catch up with one another after not seeing each other in the last five years.  

They weren’t really friends, so Kun didn’t have to say yes, but he did. 

It had been a while since Kun was able to have a drink, especially because he had been so busy in the last few months because of his work. Unwinding with Johnny was probably going to relax him a bit too. It was also a good opportunity to get to know Johnny a bit more, since they were going to be seeing each other a lot for the next few days. 

Kun made sure to grab his wallet and the key card to the hotel room before leaving. He glanced one last time at the triplets, making sure to make as little noise as possible as he left. Once out of the room, he quickly made his way to the elevator to take it to the first floor, where the bar was.  

They had agreed to meet at eleven o’clock, deciding that it was not too late and not early to have a drink. Johnny was already there by the time Kun arrived and he was seated at the bar counter alone, also still dressed in the clothes he was wearing at dinner.  

“Hey, I didn’t order anything yet because I wasn’t sure what you wanted.” Johnny said as Kun sat on the stool next to him. Kun just smiled and called over the bartending, ordering a glass of wine as Johnny ordered a scotch on the rocks. 

They talked for a few minutes about mundane things, such as their careers and what they did for fun. Kun learned that Johnny was indeed still the goalkeeper for the same Korean football team he was part of five years ago. Whenever it was the off-season, Johnny would travel to different countries to relax and unwind. Kun, on the other hand, was able to talk about how he had to move back to China to take over part of his aunt’s assets, so he was now raising his children in his home country. 

“Do you have someone else helping you raise them?” Johnny asked as he took a quick rip of his drink. Kun had to hold back a laugh when the Korean man’s nose scrunched up at the taste of the scotch. 

“I have a couple nannies that come by whenever I have to be out of the country for business, but besides that, it’s always just been me.” Kun said slowly, staring down into his glass of wine. He wasn’t going to get drunk with just one glass, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to maintain his usual composure once he was finished. 

Johnny hummed, tilting his head as he turned to face Kun a bit more, “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you end up with the triplets? Sicheng had told me that they aren’t your biological children... If you don’t want to answer, it’s fine.”  

“It’s fine. They know they’re adopted so I don’t have to avoid the subject.” Kun started off, pausing to take a sip of his wine, “Before I lived in Singapore, I had lived in China in an apartment by myself. This was when I was starting my inheritance of my father’s business, so I was working nearly every day. One day, as I was leaving my apartment, I tripped over a basket that had been left outside of my door... Inside the basket were the triplets, along with a letter that included their date of birth and their birth certificates. Their mother was unable to care for them and I wasn’t able to find her because her name was nowhere on the birth certificate.” 

Johnny nodded his head, finishing his drink before he ordered another one. Kun raised an eyebrow at him, but the football player just smiled. 

“It must have been hard, raising them alone. Then you took them to Singapore? How was that?” Johnny asked, now seemingly very interested. 

“Singapore seemed like a nicer place to raise them and it really was. That’s why the triplets can speak English, since they were exposed to it so often in Singapore. I really hated bringing them back to China, but you saw how I had no choice.” Kun finished off, drinking a bit more of his wine. He was almost finished with his drink. He didn’t want to order another glass, but he wanted to keep talking with Johnny. 

“What about you, Johnny? Have you ever thought about having children?” Kun found himself asking, feeling genuinely curious. It was clear that Johnny was good with children, but there were still people that preferred not to have them. 

Johnny shrugged, “I mean, I never thought about it that much, since I’ve been busy with football. I think I would want to have three kids though.”  

Kun smiled at Johnny’s answer, nodding his head. Three children were definitely enough for him. 

The two were able to talk with one another for a few more minutes, but once Johnny finished his scotch and Kun finished his glass of wine, they decided it was time to head back to their respective hotel rooms. Johnny seemed relatively fine after two drinks, but he walked a bit slower and just kept his hands ins pockets. Kun was feeling alright, though his face was starting to get warm.  

They were silent in the elevator, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence.  

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kun said once they reached his floor. Johnny smiled and nodded his head, still waving even as the elevator door closed.  

The Chinese man walked slowly to the hotel room, letting out a quiet yawn as he unlocked the door. Since the triplets were still asleep, he had to be as quiet as possible. He was able to take a quick shower and change into his pajamas without waking up his children, but as he got into bed, he saw Xiaojun stir in his sleep. 

“Papa?” Xiaojun asked sleepily as he saw his father.  

Kun just smiled and wrapped his arms around his son, pressing a kiss to the oldest triplet’s forehead before humming the lullaby he sang earlier to get his children to fall asleep. Xiaojun fell back asleep within a few minutes, still wrapped up in Kun’s arms.  

Soon enough, Kun also fell asleep to the sounds of his children breathing. It was a relaxing sound, one that would always lull Kun to sleep because it was a sound of security for him.  

As long as his children were safe and happy, Kun was content. 

 

- 

 

When Xiaojun woke up the next morning, he saw that Yangyang and Hendery were now in his bed. Their father, based on the sounds coming from the bathroom, was probably already getting ready.  

Yangyang had his leg across Xiaojun’s chest and Hendery was nearly falling off the bed, so Xiaojun pulled on his brother’s arm to get him back onto the bed safely. 

“Oh, you’re awake already?”  

Xiaojun rubbed his eyes as his father walked closer. He was dressed in dark jeans and white polo shirt, along with a light brown cardigan that he was very fond of.  

“How did they get here?” Xiaojun asked, pushing Yangyang’s leg off of him. 

“They got jealous that you got to sleep next to me and they woke up earlier to climb into bed too.” Xiaojun watched as his father placed a kiss on Hendery’s head, before moving over to kiss Yangyang’s forehead. Xiaojun scrunched his nose as his father placed a kiss on his cheeks.  

Their father liked giving them kisses, even though the triplets would get embarrassed. They were already ten-years-old and thought that getting kissed by their father was embarrassing.  

“Go get dressed now. We’re going to Uncle Sicheng’s house today.” His father said, helping Xiaojun get out of bed. Xiaojun made his way over to the luggage that had his clothes and picked out his outfit quickly. He had nice clothes, thanks to his father, but just like any other child, all he wore were jeans and a t-shirt.  

“Is Johnny coming with us too?” Xiaojun asked, remembering the man that he had met yesterday. 

“I’m not too sure. We’ll probably see him later though, if he doesn’t join us.”  

Xiaojun nodded and went to the bathroom to wash his face and get ready for the day. Once he was finished, Hendery, was next as he woken up by their father. His hair was sticking out everywhere, so he took a bit longer in the bathroom to get that under control.  

Hendery liked to keep his hair a bit longer than his brothers and it has become a trademark of his. Xiaojun, on the other hand, had straight hair while the youngest triplet had curly hair. They were fraternal triplets for sure, considering they looked nothing like one another.  

Once Hendery was finished, Yangyang was woken up and was ushered into the bathroom by their father. Yangyang liked to take his time getting ready, so their father typically had to rush him in the morning to make sure he was never late. 

“Let’s head down to the lobby. We’ll take a taxi to your Uncle Sicheng’s house that’s not too far away. Make sure you say hi to Uncle Yuta too.” Their father instructed as they left the hotel room. He held onto Yangyang’s hand while the two older triplets followed behind them to the elevator.  

After taking the elevator to the lobby, Xiaojun noticed that his father was looking around for someone, probably Johnny, but the other man was nowhere in sight. Yangyang pouted as well, meaning he was looking forward to seeing Johnny again. 

Rather than dilly-dally in the lobby, their father brought them outside of the hotel so that they could get a taxi. This time, it was a smaller taxi, so their father was seated in the front and the triplets were sitting together in the backseat. Hendery was originally seated in the middle seat, but was uncomfortable, so he made Yangyang switch with him.  

Their Uncle Sicheng did live pretty close to the hotel because it only took a ten-minute drive to reach the house. The hotel they were staying in was close enough to the residential area of the city. As soon as they reached the house, the triplets got out of the car to ring the doorbell of their uncle’s house. Their father stayed in the taxi a bit longer to pay, but he soon joined them once the taxi was gone. 

Yangyang rang the doorbell about twelve times before they heard shouting from inside of the house. The youngest triplet hid behind their father, already regretting his decision to ring the doorbell an unnecessary amount of time. 

They all heard someone walking to the door and it swung open, revealing not their Uncle Sicheng, but their Uncle Renjun instead. He looked the same as what they remember from pictures, but his hair was blonde now, instead of the dark brown they had last seen him with. He was a lot taller too from what they could remember.  

“Which one of you brats kept ringing the doorbell?!” Their uncle yelled in Mandarin before he bent over to give Xiaojun and Hendery a tight hug. The older two triplets cheered at the sight of their uncle before immediately blaming Yangyang about the doorbell. The youngest triplet shrieked at his brothers for telling on him, but their Uncle Renjun was too preoccupied with hugging their father.  

“Why is there a screaming child?” A familiar voice called and their Uncle Sicheng appeared in the doorway as well.  

Xiaojun ran over to hug his other uncle, feeling excited to see him. Hendery then joined the hug, followed by Yangyang who was beginning to feel left out. The triplets were taller compared to five years ago, so they reached their uncle’s chest now when they were standing next to him.  

After the mini reunion outside of the house, their Uncle Sicheng invited them inside. The triplets looked around their uncle’s home, thinking that it looked very nice. They even had a cat, which the triplets started to play with as the adults started to talk to one another. They were all seated on the floor, in the shape of a triangle and the cat was in the middle. 

“Hi boys!” A voice called to them in Mandarin. Xiaojun looked up and saw their Uncle Yuta, smiling at them.  

“Can you speak Mandarin now?” Hendery asked, also looking up at their uncle. 

“A little bit! Do you want anything to eat or drink?” Their Uncle Yuta asked, to which the triplets nodded their head. He showed them a bunch of Japanese snacks and chips and told them they could eat whatever they wanted to eat. So the triplets took the snacks and went back to their seats on the floor to continue playing with the cat.  

Xiaojun took occasional glances at his father, watching as he talked with his Uncle Sicheng and Uncle Renjun. They were seated on the couch, not too far from the triplets, but far enough so that Xiaojun couldn’t hear them.  

Suddenly, the doorbell rang once more, meaning there were other visitors there now. Their Uncle Yuta went to go answer the door and a few moments later, he joined them back in the living room with three other people behind him. 

Their Uncle Sicheng then introduced them as his friends. They were familiar to the triplets and their father explained that they had met five years ago. At first, their father has said that the triplets should call their Uncle Sicheng’s friends ‘uncle’ as well, to which the three new people all shook their head and laughed. 

Xiaojun listened as Uncle Yuta started to speak to the three new uncles and was surprised when he heard him speaking the same language his father was using to speak to Johnny. 

The adults were all busy talking to each other, so the triplets were basically left alone. 

“Uncle Sicheng has a nice house.” Yangyang said, petting the cat as it started to rub up against his knee.  

Hendery nodded, “And he has a nice cat too. Do you think papa will let us get a cat?”  

“Let’s ask for a cat for our birthday!” Xiaojun suggested, to which both of his brothers nodded their heads in agreement. Their birthday was definitely too far in advance to even consider asking for a present now, but Xiaojun was sure he would remember to ask their father about it. 

He took another glance at his father, who was smiling as he continued to talk with everyone.  

The smile was different compared to the ones Xiaojun noticed at dinner with Johnny, but he had no idea what that meant. Something was different again, however Xiaojun still couldn’t figure out what had changed.  

The doorbell rang once more, catching Xiaojun’s attention.  

Someone else had arrived. 

 

- 

 

“Sorry I’m late! I woke up late and I gave the taxi the wrong address at first.”  

Kun smiled at the familiar voice he heard coming down the hallway. He looked over and saw Johnny, dressed jeans and a dark green hoodie, looking completely frazzled. His hair was still sticking up a bit and he looked like he just rolled out of bed. Kun bit back a laugh, knowing that this was probably due to the fact that they had a drink together at the bar. 

“Kun, you’re here already?” Johnny said as soon as he spotted the Chinese man, who was seated on the couch with his cousins.  

“We just got here a few minutes ago.” Kun replied, motioning his hand over to where his triplets were playing with the cat. Yangyang’s face brightened up at the sight of Johnny and he ran over, tugging on the Korean man’s hand to bring him over to the cat. 

“Are you guys close friends?” Taeyong said, looking between Kun and Johnny. Everyone else in the room was looking at them as well, all not sure of how Kun and Johnny seemed to be so familiar with each other. 

“We met up at the airport last night by chance and we’re staying at the same hotel, also by chance.” Johnny explained as he took a seat next to Yangyang on the floor.  

Kun smiled and nodded his head, but Renjun quickly pinched his cheek before he leaned in to whisper in Mandarin, “What’s with that stupid look on your face?”  

“What are you talking about?” Kun asked, glancing at the triplets to make sure that they couldn’t hear him. Luckily, both Johnny and Sicheng’s cat had their attention. 

“You have the same look on your face that Jeno has when he’s looking at me.” Renjun replied, pinching his cousin’s cheek again. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kun insisted before reaching over to wrap his arm around his cousin’s head, giving him a playful headlock. Renjun whined, but was unable to get Kun’s arm off of him. He struggled in Kun’s hold and kept trying to get away. 

“Oh, by the way, where’s Jeno?” Sicheng asked as he looked around the room. Kun released Renjun and looked around as well, also looking for his cousin’s boyfriend.  

“He had to stay up late last night to finish a project for work, so he’s still sleeping upstairs.” Renjun explained as he toyed with a ring on his left finger, which then brought both Kun and Sicheng’s attention to it. 

“Wait...” Sicheng’s eyes narrowed as he looked back and forth between the ring and Renjun. 

“No way!” Kun cheered, taking Renjun’s hand to look at the ring. It was indeed an engagement ring, with a silver band and a single, beautiful diamond in the center. It was a simple ring; however, it was definitely a ring that suited Renjun, who never wanted to be too flashy.  

Renjun blushed and pulled his hand away, hiding it in the sleeve of his sweater, “He just proposed last week and I wanted to show you guys in person. I was planning on telling you guys after the ceremony though, so that I wouldn’t take away any attention from Sicheng ge...” 

Sicheng just smiled and wrapped his arms around Renjun to give him a tight hug. Kun also reached over to pat Renjun’s head, feeling quite happy for him. They congratulated him with the hug and a few pinches on his cheeks.  

It had been two years since Renjun left China to return to Jeno. During the three years when Renjun was working in his family’s business and helping his mother in the fashion industry, Kun could tell that he was absolutely miserable without Jeno’s presence. Renjun’s mother let him return to Korea under one circumstance and that was that he had to return to China every year, for at least one month, to fulfill his family duties. He had always returned during the month of August, though Kun wasn’t sure why he had chosen that particular month. 

“Kun ge, now that means you have to find a man.” Sicheng said, laughing as Kun’s eyes widened at the statement. He knew for a fact that Lucas and Chenle weren’t seeing anybody, so he wasn’t the only single one left. 

“I’m perfectly fine by myself, thank you.” Kun replied, flicking Sicheng’s forehead gently, but the flick was loud enough to catch everyone else’s attention. The triplets all turned to their father at the sound of the flick. 

“Papa! Don’t hit Uncle Sicheng!” Yangyang yelled as he quickly got up to run over to his father.  

“Protect me, Yangyang!” Sicheng said dramatically before pulling the youngest triplet into his arms. Kun reached forward and started to tickle Yangyang instead, causing him to shriek and kick his legs out to stop him.  

Kun smiled at how happy Yangyang was and he turned to look at the two other triplets, who were still busy playing with Sicheng’s cat to notice that he was looking over at them.  

What Kun wasn’t expecting was seeing Johnny smiling at him as well. Kun felt his throat constrict a bit and suddenly he almost felt out of breath at the sight of Johnny and his smile. 

It was such an endearing smile, one that Kun never really received from anyone else. So rather than choosing to ignore the smile, Kun just tilted his head to the side and smiled back at Johnny. 

 

- 

 

After spending the entire day at Uncle Sicheng’s house, the triplets found themselves becoming sleepy much earlier than they usually do. They had a lot of fun playing with the cat and with their Uncle Yuta, who tried his best to communicate with them despite his elementary Mandarin. Xiaojun liked playing with their Uncle Renjun as well, who was still his favorite uncle after all this time.  

Once dinner was finished, Yangyang and Hendery both fell asleep on their Uncle Sicheng’s couch. Xiaojun was also sleepy, but he wanted to stay awake a bit more to stay with his father, who was seated at the dining room table with the other adults. Xiaojun was in the seat next to him, eating ice cream that Uncle Yuta had given him after dinner.  

Yangyang and Hendery didn’t get to have any, since they both fell asleep. Xiaojun couldn’t wait to brag about it to them in the morning. 

“Don’t tell your brothers you got to eat ice cream. They’ll get mad.” His father said as he looked over at Xiaojun. 

Xiaojun nodded his head, used to the fact that his father always seemed to know what he was thinking about. 

The adults were all talking together in Korean, which seemed to be the language that they were all familiar with. Xiaojun felt a bit left out, but he knew there was no way he’d be able to participate in the conversation anyways. 

However, the one thing that bothered Xiaojun was the fact that his father was seated next to Johnny at the table. They had been inseparable for the entire day and Xiaojun was sure that his father had given Johnny more attention than anyone else in the house, including the triplets. 

Xiaojun wanted to talk to his brothers about it, but there was no way for triplets to be left alone for a few minutes since there were so many people in the house.  

Not only was his father paying close attention to Johnny, but it also seemed like Johnny was doing the same. As soon as Johnny had arrived earlier, he kept talking to Xiaojun’s father about who-knows-what. Johnny kept talking to his father the entire day and Xiaojun felt very out of the loop because of the language barrier. 

He really just wanted to know what they were talking about. Xiaojun knew he was going to have to end up learning Korean in the future.  

“Sicheng, I think it’s best me and the boys go back to the hotel now. I don’t want Xiaojun to end up falling asleep here too.” His father said, speaking Mandarin once again. 

As Xiaojun finished his bowl of ice cream, he looked back to his brothers who were still asleep on the couch. They were probably going to be cranky if they were to be awakened from their nap. 

“Let me call a taxi for you first. Should we wake up Yangyang and Hendery?” Xiaojun watched as his Uncle Sicheng got up from his seat at the table. He had his phone out and dialed a number, presumably to get a taxi for them. 

“I’ll wake up Hendery so that he can walk to the taxi, but Yangyang can still be a brat whenever he wakes up so I’ll just carry him out.” Their father said as he also stood up to go wake up the middle triplet. 

Suddenly, Johnny reached a hand out to stop Xiaojun’s father from leaving the table. He said something, speaking Korean again, so Xiaojun was unable to understand a single word he had said. His father hesitated before he replied, but sat back down in his seat. Xiaojun opened his mouth to say something to his father about waking up his brothers, but was cut off when Uncle Sicheng announced their taxi had arrived. 

Xiaojun stuck by his father’s side as he stood up to make his way over to the couch where the younger triplets were sleeping. His father carefully picked up Hendery, holding him much like a person would hold a baby. Just as Xiaojun was going to ask about Yangyang, Johnny joined them by the couch and he picked up the youngest triplet, holding him with ease.  

His Uncle Sicheng’s friends all cheered a bit at the sight of Johnny holding the triplet, but he quickly quieted them down to make sure Yangyang wouldn’t wake up. 

Xiaojun said goodbye to his uncles and his friends before following his father to the entrance of the house. He helped by holding the door open for his father and Johnny to leave the house without running into anything.  

The taxi was a bit small with only three seats in the backrow for them to use. His father placed Hendery in the car first, propping him up against the window so that he could continue sleeping. Xiaojun entered the car next, sitting in the middle seat since he was still awake and wouldn’t fall over. Then Johnny sat next to him, still holding onto Yangyang as the younger boy slept soundly. Xiaojun could tell that Johnny was a bit cramped in the space since Yangyang was sitting on him and he was confused about why Johnny seemed okay with it all. His father sat in the front passenger seat, giving the taxi driver the address of the hotel.  

The ten-minute ride was quiet, except for the soft sounds of the radio playing Japanese music.  

His father and Johnny did not speak to each other, probably to keep quiet so that they did not wake up Hendery or Yangyang. 

Once they arrived at the hotel, his father quickly paid the taxi driver before going over to the side Hendery was sleeping on. He carefully picked up the boy, who did not seem to awaken from being pulled out of the car. Xiaojun used the same door to get out of the car and Johnny carefully exited the car on his side. Yangyang whined in his sleep for a moment, which surprised Johnny, but he did not wake up as well. 

To others, they must have looked like a family. Two adults with their three children. Xiaojun wasn't sure how he felt about that image, but he was starting to become too sleepy to care. Johnny stayed with them all the way to the elevator and to their room and he even helped by taking off Yangyang’s shoes before tucking him into bed. 

“Go brush your teeth, Xiaojun. I’ll be right back.” His father said softly before pressing a kiss to the top of Xiaojun’s head. The oldest of the triplets just watched as his father left the room with Johnny following behind him.  

Xiaojun knew better than to eavesdrop, especially since he wasn’t going to be able to understand anything. Instead, he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, just as he was told to do.  

 

- 

 

“You didn’t have to help me, you know. Hendery would have been fine if I had woken him up.” Kun said once he was in the hallway of the hotel. He made sure the door behind him was closed before looking up at Johnny, who just smiled. 

“I thought parents knew better to disrupt their children's sleep? Besides, it was no big deal since we’re staying at the same hotel anyways.” Johnny replied as he started to walk towards the elevator. Kun walked next to him with slow steps to keep up with Johnny’s own pace. 

Letting out a sigh, Kun just smiled, “Thank you so much for your help. Also, thanks for playing with the triplets so much today. They seem to really like you.”  

“I’m glad they like me. They’re good kids, just like you.” Johnny said, smiling back at Kun. He was tired, Kun could tell through his smile, but he knew Johnny was being honest with what he had said. 

“Before you go back to your room... Can I ask why you’re being so nice to the triplets? Most people think they’re too much of a handful so they just leave them alone.” Kun asked once they reached the elevators. He watched as Johnny hesitated to press the ‘up’ button, but the football player just turned to face Kun as the elevator arrived. 

“I told you last night, remember? I want to have three kids.”  

Kun felt himself blush at the answer, feeling a loss of words. He was about to ask Johnny what he had meant, but the elevator arrived at that exact moment and Johnny quickly stepped into it, waving goodbye to Kun as the doors closed. 

Kun stood there, speechless, for a few more moments before he remembered that he had to get back to the hotel room to the triplets. He returned back to the room and saw that Xiaojun was already in bed, still awake. Kun just smiled and made his way over to the oldest triplet to tuck him into bed. 

“It’s time to sleep, Xiaojun.” Kun said as he gently pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. 

Xiaojun nodded, “Sing first for me, please.” 

Kun smiled and started to sing the lullaby for his son, hoping to lull him to sleep quickly so that he would also be able to go to sleep.  

Ever since Xiaojun’s accident nearly six years ago, Kun couldn’t help but treat Xiaojun a bit differently. He loved all his triplets equally, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t give Xiaojun special attention. Ever since then, Xiaojun was kept under his watch. Even the nannies paid careful attention to him, especially when he would be playing with his brothers.  

Kun’s biggest fear was losing one of his children. He wasn’t sure how he would live if he didn’t have the three of them in his life. 

Suddenly, soft noise broke Kun’s concentration and he looked down and noticed that Xiaojun was now asleep. He carefully got off the bed and hurried to take a shower, feeling the exhaustion of the day taking over him. After his short shower, Kun made sure to prepare the outfits that he and the triplets were going to have to wear at the ceremony the next day.  

Sicheng and Yuta were just going to be renewing their vows after five years, which was a short amount of time, but they had saved enough money to have a nice ceremony and reception. Kun wasn’t sure how many people exactly were invited, but he was sure there were going to be at least some teammates from Yuta’s football team.  

Kun liked to dress more formal, so he was going to be wearing his favorite black suit along with a dark green tie. Sicheng had said there wasn’t necessarily going to be a dress code, but that just meant that semi-formal attire was preferred. 

His children were going all going to be wearing black dress pants partnered with a simple dress shirt. Xiaojun’s shirt was going to be dark blue, Hendery’s would be red, and Yangyang chose to wear a yellow dress shirt. The children were picky, so Kun chose not to make them wear a suit jacket. He was sure that by the end of the night, the children’s clothes would be ruined anyways. 

Once their clothing was all prepared and ready, Kun climbed into bed next to Xiaojun. It didn’t take long for him to succumb to sleep.  

He dreamt of his three triplets, along with a fourth figure that was much taller than him, all playing together in their own home. 

 

- 

 

“Papaaaaaaa, I hate thiiiiiiiiiis!” Yangyang complained as he tugged on his shirt, nearly wrinkling it. The triplet’s father just sighed and leaned down, fixing the outfit once more. 

“You’re not a baby anymore, Yangyang. Don’t complain.” Their father said softly before standing up straight. 

Xiaojun sighed at his youngest brother before looking around the banquet hall of the hotel. There were many round tables set up around the room, however there was an open space in the center of the room that was set up to be a dance floor. Xiaojun hoped he wouldn’t be forced to dance in front of everyone. 

Their father led them over to a table where they would be sitting with their Uncle Renjun and Uncle Jeno, who were already seated. Once they were all in the seats, Xiaojun turned to see all of the other people walk into the banquet room. He could only recognize a few of his Uncle Sicheng’s friends, the ones he had met the day before. Everyone else seemed to be part of his Uncle Yuta’s football team. 

As more and more people entered, Xiaojun failed to spot his uncle that was celebrating his marriage. He could see that his brothers were looking around for him as well. 

“Where’s Uncle Sicheng?” Hendery asked as he tugged on his father’s arm. 

Their father just smiled, “He and your Uncle Yuta will be showing up when everyone takes their seat. They’re going to renew their vows in front of everyone first before dinner is served.”  

The triplets all nodded and Yangyang’s face brightened as he spotted someone walking towards their table. 

“Johnny!”  

Everyone at the table then shifted their attention over to the Korean man walking towards them. He was dressed just as formally as everyone else and Xiaojun couldn’t help but notice how tall he was. He wondered if Johnny was taller than average or if his father was shorter than average. 

“Hi!” Johnny placed his hand on top of Yangyang’s head to greet him before nodding his head to the adults at the table. 

“Are you going to sit with us?” Hendery asked as he looked up at Johnny.

A part of Xiaojun wanted Johnny to say no, but he knew his father would probably enjoy Johnny's company, so another part of him wanted Johnny to say yes.

"Sorry, I'm gonna be sitting at the other table. Besides, you don't have any seats left." Johnny said and he laughed when all three triplets looked around the table. Every seat was occupied.

"Uncle Renjun! Leave!" Yangyang said, pointing the triplet's uncle.

"You little brat!" 

Their father just sighed from his seat and shook his head, which then brought Johnny's attention to him. Xiaojun watched as Johnny leaned down to say something softly to his father, but again, he couldn't understand it. He could barely hear what Johnny was saying too. His father replied quickly and just smiled at Johnny before the football player walked over to his table, which was right next to their own.

Just as Xiaojun was about to speak to his father, the lights in the banquet hall dimmed, meaning the ceremony would be starting soon. The triplets all quickly quieted down and they stared at the entrance where their uncle would be entering. The doors were closed for a few moments, but just as a soft piano melody started to play, the doors opened. 

Xiaojun knew that his Uncle Sicheng was naturally handsome, that was clear. However, Xiaojun was sure that he had never seen anyone look as happy as his Uncle Sicheng when he walked into the banquet while holdings hands with his Uncle Yuta, whose smile was nearly blinding in the spotlight. They were dressed in similar black tuxedos, ones that Xiaojun was sure that were tailored specifically for them. As the entered the room and walked towards the front where they would be renewing their vows, Xiaojun realized that that was what love looked like.

The look of happiness on their faces was something that he had never seen on his own father's face. 

Not until he had met Johnny.

His father had been alone all this time, loving the triplets in his own way, but he was missing something in his life. He was missing someone that could give him the kind of happiness that his Uncle Sicheng and Uncle Yuta had. 

Xiaojun then looked at his father, but as he turned to face him, he noticed that there was someone else staring at his father as well. From the other table, despite the fact that everyone was staring at the couple that was about to renew their vows, Johnny was focused on his father. He was smiling fondly at him, but his father was too focused on his Uncle Sicheng and Uncle Yuta to notice. Xiaojun wanted his father to see how Johnny was staring at him, but Johnny quickly then shifted his attention back to the couple in the front of the banquet hall.

He could only hope that one day, someone made his father as happy as his Uncle Sicheng was with Uncle Yuta.

 

Xiaojun wanted that person to be Johnny.

 

-

 

"Okay, I expect everyone to dance until the end of the reception!" 

Kun cringed at Yuta's loud voice yelling into the microphone he had gotten from who-knows-where. The Japanese football player definitely had more drinks that he should have, but no one could blame him since he was celebrating his marriage to the love of his life. Speaking of, Sicheng was seated at a table, watching Yuta with a silly smile on his face. He, also, had too much to drink, but he wasn't a loud drunk like his husband.

"Okay kids, the best dancer between the three of you gets all the money in your Uncle Jeno's wallet." Renjun announced, slamming his palm on the table. He was a bit tipsy, thanks to the two glasses champagne. His fiance gasped and shook his head, but the triplets all heard the prize and stood up from their seats to run over to the dance floor. His triplets were quite shy, but they seemed to have loosened up as the reception got closer to the end. Renjun and Jeno joined them on the dance floor, with Renjun taking pictures of the triplets while Jeno just sulked. He had handed his wallet over to Renjun without question.

Kun relaxed in his seat, feeling full from all the food he had eaten. Having triplets meant that he had to eat three times the amount of leftovers whenever his children didn't finish everything. He didn't want to waste anything. Plus, he had about two glasses of wine, so he was sure he was going to sway a bit if he were to stand up.

"You doing okay, Kun?" A familiar voice called from behind him. Kun looked up and saw Johnny standing over him with a small smile on his face.

"Just a bit tired, but I can't pull the kids away from their favorite uncles, so I'm stuck here." Kun answered as he took a quick glance at his children.

Johnny just hummed before sitting down next to Kun. They sat in silence for a few moments before Johnny turned to face Kun once again, "Do you want to dance?" 

It must have been the wine that answered for him, because Kun nodded his head almost immediately. Johnny stood up first and offered his hand to Kun, who took it gratefully. He could feel the stares on them as they walked onto the dance floor, but at that point he could care less. Just as they got to the center, the song which was up-beat, turned into a slow song for couples to dance to. From the corner of his eye, Kun could see that his children were going back to the table. Renjun and Jeno were still on the dance floor together and it seemed like Yuta and Sicheng were going to dance as well.

Suddenly, two hands on his waist caught Kun's attention, so he looked up and saw Johnny smiling down at him. He carefully placed his hands on Johnny's shoulder as the football player started to sway them back and forth to the beat of the music. Kun leaned his forehead against Johnny's shoulder, unable to hear anything besides his heart beating in his own chest. 

"You still with me?" Johnny whispered, giving Kun's waist a soft squeeze. Kun looked up and nodded, almost out of breath at the sight of Johnny's smile. 

"It's the wine." Kun replied, letting out a chuckle before he rested his head on Johnny's shoulder once more. He looked over at his children, who were all staring over at him with wide eyes. They had never seen their father so close to anyone like this before.

Kun hid his face in Johnny's chest, only causing the football player to laugh at his embarrassment. 

"The kids are going to miss you, you know." Kun said softly, though what he really wanted to say was ' _I'm going to miss you_ '.

"I'm going to miss them too, but I wouldn't mind taking another trip to China. I haven't been there since I first met you." Johnny answered, still swaying their bodies to the soft sounds of music. They were silent with each other, but it was a comfortable silence between the two of them.

As the song came to an end, Kun found himself unwilling to pull himself away from Johnny. Something felt right about everything, but only if it was with the Korean man. It took a few moments before Kun stepped out of Johnny's hold, "So I'll see you in China?"

Johnny paused for a few moments and he nodded his head with the same breathtaking smile that was on his face when they first started to dance. Kun felt his heart nearly jump out of his chest.

"See you in China."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me!! also any kudos and/or comments would be nice hehe 
> 
>  
> 
> [new twt](https://twitter.com/hrenjuns00)  
> [new cc](https://curiouscat.me/melondrops00)


End file.
